Night
by hanami.isma
Summary: Malam-malam yang Uraraka habiskan bersama dengan Bakugou. #KACCHAKOVALENTINEDAY2018


Night

Boku no Hero Academia by Horikoshi Kouhei-sensei

Rate : T

Pair : Kacchako

Genre : Romance(mungkin agak garing)

AU, One-Shot

\--

Setting latarnya di asrama kelas A, karena aku ambil settingnya sesuai di manga *spoiler*

Soalnya di manga nanti seluruh kelas A akan di tempatkan di 1 gedung, asrama kelas A. Kenapa dibuatin asrama? Karena nanti mereka- *dibekep* spoilernya kebanyakan woi :"

Udahlah, selamat membaca!

\--

Uraraka membuka matanya, ia bisa merasakan air matanya mengalir.

Ia melirik jam di dinding, jam 2 dini hari.

Uraraka menutup matanya dengan lengannya, ia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya.

' _Mimpi buruk ini lagi...'_

\--

Asrama kelas A terlihat sepi, memang wajar, ini tengah malam dan pasti semuanya sedang tidur.

Setelah membasuh wajahnya, Uraraka menuju dapur di samping ruang santai yang berada di lantai satu. Ia berniat mengambil air dingin.

"Ng? Bakugou-kun?" Uraraka menatap Bakugou yang ternyata masih terjaga dan sedang membuat sesuatu di dapur.

Bakugou menatap Uraraka dengan pandangan tajam seperti biasa.

Uraraka menundukkan wajahnya, kikuk. Ia berjalan pelan melewati Bakugou menuju lemari es. Ia segera mengambil sebotol air dingin dan segera menuju ruang santai, ia melakukannya dengan cepat.

Air dingin melewati tenggorokan Uraraka dengan cepat, sampai ia terkena _Brain Freeze_.

Uraraka terdiam cukup lama. Selalu seperti ini, setelah ia bermimpi buruk, ia tidak akan bisa tidur untuk selanjutnya. Ia memejamkan mata, mimpi buruk ini sudah menghantuinya sejak kecil.

Lalu suara langkah kaki mendekat, Uraraka menoleh. Bahkan ia lupa kalau Bakugou masih berada di dapur, Bakugou melewati Uraraka tanpa berkata apapun, Bakugou menuju kamarnya dan berbelok ke koridor.

Uraraka menghela napas, ia melihat jam dinding diatas TV, sudah jam 4. Bakugou cukup lama juga berada di dapur.

Uraraka segera mengisi ulang botol yang ia habiskan, saat ingin membuka pintu kulkas, ia melihat sebuah memo kuning tertempel disana.

 _Minumlah apa yang ada di meja_. _Aku membuatnya terlalu banyak._

Uraraka mengernyitkan keningnya, lalu ia melihat gelas putih di meja.

Setelah menaruh botol di kulkas, Uraraka melihat ini gelas itu.

Dibawah gelas terselip memo kecil,

 _'Ini._ '

Aroma yang keluar dari gelas itu sangat khas. Susu.

Uraraka mengambilnya, gelas itu hangat. Ia meneguk susu itu, rasa vanilla juga terasa.

Uraraka tersenyum kecil, dan segera menghabiskan susu itu.

\--

"Ohayo, Uraraka-chan..."

"Ohayo, Tsuyu-chan..."

Tsuyu Atsui tersenyum. "Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyeyak?"

"Sedikit..." Uraraka tersenyum masam.

"Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu _-kero?_ " raut wajah Tsuyu berubah khawatir.

"Ahh, tidak ada apa-apa kok, aku sudah terbiasa bangun tengah malam mulai kecil..."

"Jangan dibiasakan... itu tidak baik - _kero..._ "

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang telinga ikut mendengarkannya.

\--

Uraraka membuka matanya, lagi-lagi air matanya meleleh. Uraraka mengatur napasnya yang masih terisak.

Ia melirik jam dinding, jam 2 malam.

Setelah isakannya reda, Uraraka segera mencuci mukanya dan pergi menuju dapur. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya yang lain saat ia terbangun karena mimpi itu, ia akan meminum segelas air dingin, entah untuk apa.

Uraraka mendapati Bakugou sedang berada di dapur, lagi.

"Bakugou-kun..." panggil Uraraka tanpa sadar. Bakugou menoleh, lagi-lagi menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ada apa, wajah bulat?"

"Hei, aku tidak berwajah bulat!" protes Uraraka. Bakugou tak menghiraukannya, ia kembali mengaduk gelasnya.

"Anu... terima kasih untuk susunya, kemarin malam..." ucap Uraraka.

Bakugou hanya mengangguk.

Uraraka melewati Bakugou untuk mengambil air dingin.

"Minum air dingin saat perutmu sedang kosong itu tidak baik..." ucap Bakugou tiba-tiba.

Tangan Uraraka berhenti saat ia menyentuh gagang kulkas dan menatap Bakugou heran.

"Memang sih, tapi ini sudah kebiasaanku..."

"Mulai sekarang jangan dibiasakan..." Bakugou mengulurkan segelas susu, Uraraka menerimanya dengan tatapan yang masih heran.

Setelah Uraraka menerimanya, Bakugou berbalik dan pergi menuju kamarnya sambil meminum susu digelasnya sendiri.

Uraraka masih menatap kepergian Bakugou dengan heran.

 _Bakugou menjadi perhatian padaku?_

\--

Dan hal ini terus terjadi, disaat Uraraka terbangun tengah malam, ia selalu mendapati Bakugou berada di dapur.

Sampai hal ini sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan.

"Kenapa kau selalu terjaga di jam-jam seperti ini?" Bakugou mulai bertanya saat mereka duduk berhadapan di ruang santai.

Uraraka menyesap susunya, "Aku hampir setiap hari bermimpi buruk..."

Bakugou mengernyitkan dahi. "Setiap hari?"

Uraraka mengangguk, "Mimpi ini sudah menghantuiku mulai aku kecil..."

"Bukankah mimpi itu bunga tidur?"

"Meskipun itu disebut 'bunga tidur' tapi tidurku tak pernah seindah bunga, karena aku yakin, ini hukuman tuhan padaku..."

Bakugou semakin mengernyitkan dahi, tak mengerti dengan cerita Uraraka yang dianggapnya tak masuk akal.

"Karena aku hampir membunuh kedua orangtua ku saat aku kecil..." mata Uraraka menyendu, air matanya menggenang.

Ekspresi Bakugou berubah, "Hampir?"

"Saat aku kecil, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan _quirk_ ku. Saat itu aku diajak ke tempat proyek ayahku, ada bongkahan batu besar disana... dan aku tanpa sengaja menyentuhnya dan mengaktifkan _quirk_ ku, lalu...lalu..." Uraraka tidak bisa melanjutkan ceritanya, air matanya mengalir.

Bakugou terdiam, membiarkan Uraraka terisak dan menangis sepuasnya.

Meskipun Bakugou tidak mendengarkan ceritanya sampai habis, ia mengerti.

"Terima kasih..." ucap Uraraka saat isak tangisnya mereda.

"Untuk?"

"Mendengarkan ceritaku dan membiarkanku menangis. Rasanya lega... dan juga susu buatanmu yang hangat, rasanya lebih tenang." Uraraka tersenyum.

Bakugou membuang muka dan meminum susunya, setelah itu ia beranjak.

"Kau boleh mengetuk pintu kamarku setelah kau bermimpi buruk, aku akan membuatkanmu segelas susu untuk meredakan tangismu..."

"Bukankah itu akan merepotkanmu? Lagipula, kenapa kau menawarkan hal ini padaku?"

"Karena aku percaya kalau kau adalah gadis yang kuat, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kalah karena mimpi burukmu. Kau bisa menjadi lebih kuat dari ini, dan aku akan menemanimu untuk menjadi lebih kuat..."

\--

Seperti itulah Bakugou dan Uraraka yang hampir setiap malam terjaga bersama.

Saling bercerita, saling bertukar pikiran dengan ditemani segelas susu vanilla buatan Bakugou.

Sejujurnya Uraraka tidak pernah menyangka, Bakugou bisa membuat racikan susu campur vanilla dengan takaran yang pas.

"Tak kusangka kau adalah pendengar yang baik, Bakugou-kun..." kata Uraraka.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku siapa?" balas Bakugou narsis.

"Ahahaha, benar-benar tipikal Bakugou-kun..." Uraraka terkekeh pelan.

"Ah, hari ini sudah berganti tanggal kan?" Uraraka menyadari tanggal di kalender model sobekan masih menunjukkan tanggal 12 Februari.

Uraraka berdiri dan menyobeknya, sehingga terpampang tanggal 13 Februari.

"Hei, besok hari kasih sayang kan?" tanya Uraraka, Bakugou hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

Uraraka hanya mendesah pelan melihat reaksi Bakugou.

"Bakugou-kun, kau suka cokelat?"

"Tidak."

"Kau suka bunga?"

"Aku alergi."

"Lalu Bakugou-kun ingin apa untuk besok?" tanya Uraraka.

"Memang untuk apa?" Bakugou balik bertanya.

"Yah, mungkin sebagai ucapan terimakasihku untuk susu buatanmu selama ini??" kata Uararaka yang terdengar lebih ke pertanyaan.

Bakugou terdiam, ia terlihat berpikir.

"Kau ingin melakukan sesuatu untukku?" tanya Bakugou. Uraraka mengangguk singkat.

"Kalau begitu, datanglah padaku saat kau terbangun karena mimpi burukmu, dan jatuh cintalah padaku..."

"Karena aku mencintaimu..." lanjut Bakugou.

Uraraka terkejut, "M-maksudnya apa, Bakugou-kun? Kau... mencintaiku?"

"Aku selalu ada saat kau bermimpi buruk, aku selalu menemanimu, membuatkanmu susu. Coba pikirkan kenapa aku rela melakukan itu semua..." jelas Bakugou.

Uraraka masih tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya.

Tapi ia sadar, apa yang dikatakan Bakugou memang benar, Bakugou selalu ada untuknya.

"Tapi Bakugou-kun... aku-"

Bakugou menghela napas, membuat Uraraka menghentikan perkataannya.

Lalu Bakugou mendekati Uraraka dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Aku tau, kau tidak mencintaiku, tapi tunggu saja. Pagi ini, akan kubuat kau mencintaiku..."

Setelah berkata begitu, Bakugou berbalik dan meninggalkan Uraraka yang masih terlihat shock. Dan Bakugou pun menghilang berbelok ke koridor kamarnya.

"Tapi Bakugou-kun... aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu..." ucap Uraraka lirih.

\--

End

\--

A/N : Hallo! Hanami disini :)

Ini fanfic keduaku untuk ikutan event valentine yaitu #KACCHAKOVALENTINEDAY2018 :)

Hikmah dari fic ini adalah... Kalo orang ngomong itu jangan disela!!! *teriak pake toa*

Entah kenapa untuk valentine day event, aku malah nggak masukin hal-hal yang berbau valentine :") soalnya aku lebih suka menunjukkan sisi romance nya aja, tanpa harus ada patokan kek coklat atau bunga.

Toh nunjukin rasa suka dan sayang nggak harus selalu memberi bunga atau cokelat kan?

Gitu aja sih, semoga kalian suka sama fic ini!

With love,

~Hanami


End file.
